Depression, Love, Betrayal
by TforTerrifying
Summary: She was a defect. The Tallest got tired of her and sent her to Zim for 'help with his mission'. Zim wants her to kill Dib. What happens when she falls in love with Dib? What will she do now? How will Zim react if he finds out she's in love with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Sadness. Depression. Missery. The things I feel everyday. Happiness. Love. Hope. The things I've always wanted to feel. But instead I'm locked up like a freak and tourchered for hours. Sometimes I wish for death. My wish has never been granted, and most likely never will. Everyday, I stare into the darkness waiting for them to come with the tourcher devices. They've tried to kill me before. It didn't work. I think I was more dissapointed then they were. They don't understand. No one does. I'm living on a planet with the emotionally numb. No one feels anything...except me. I was a defect. They tried to kill me when I was a smeet by taking away my Pak. It didn't work, I lived. Ever since I was locked up and beaten. My life is missery. There is no light. Nothing to look forward to. It's funny though, I wouldn't be emotionally numb even if I had the choice. I'm living on a planet of bitches. They take planets from others and enslave them. It's horrible. I'd do anything to find a place where I could have some peace, love, and hope. I'd do anything. Absolutly anything.

But I can't do anything. Last time they beat me they broke my leg so I couldn't try and escape. I still try. Nothing will stop me from trying. Nothing at all. I hear someone outside. I know i'm gonna get beaten and tourchered some more. I don't care. I'm use to the pain. It's their ignorance that bothers me. Can't they see how I hurt emotionally? Of course they can't. Because there all numb. And i'm different. And for some reason they think that's a reason to beat me... I hate this planet. I hate everyone who lives here. I hate them all. I here the footsteps getting closer. I can't see anybody, i'm in a pitch black room. It's so cold in here. Before I know it I get hit in the head with something. They beat me for the rest of the hour. I don't know where or when the next strike will come from. It makes the pain at least 10 times worse. I hate it here. My eyes are red from tears. I'm not crying from the pain, i'm crying because my own kind are beating me senseless because i'm different.

"STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yell over my tears.

"SILENCE DEFECT!" I hear a voice yell before I get a blow to the face. I feel blood trickle down the side of my face and hear footsteps walking away. At least it's over. Who am I kidding? Who cares if it's over for today? There will always be tommorow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day until I die! Until the day my fricken life ends! UNTIL THAT SWEET SWEET DAY WHERE THE PAIN STOPS!

I hope that day will come soon...i'm tired of feeling pain. Of feeling missery. Of all the sadness and depression. Of everything. Maybe if I escape...Maybe then I can either find a better planet or get my wish and meet the end. Just maybe...but my leg is broken. I can't walk. I can't outrun the guards, or sneak past security cameras. But i've had enough. I limped over to the back of the room feeling for something, anything that could help me. I finally find some cloth left from a dead prisoner that died here before they sent me to this hell hole. Lucky bastard. I ripped off some of the cloth and rapped it tightly around my broken lef. That helped a little bit. I could walk a little better now. I practiced walking and running for a while and decided I was well enough to escape. Maybe if they catch me they'll kill me. But that's not my goal, my goal is to escape. I walked over to the front of the room. I think it was the front, it was way too dark to see. I felt around and found a circutry board. Perfect. I opened it up and bit through some wires. I might have gotten shocked by them but I didn't care. I heard an alarm go off and the door opened. I quickly ran out of that room and hid from the security cameras. The guards were after me now, I could hear them talking and running in all sorts of directions. I saw a window and ran torward it, I busted the glass and jumped through. Then I ran in some random direction. I didn't care where I was going, I just had to get as far away as possible. All the hologram signs now had my picture on them and the word 'WANTED' written at the bottom. I knew I had to get off this planet quick if I wanted to escape. I saw a guy getting into a ship. I ran torward him as fast as I could and pushed him out. Then I got in and started to take off. I could see a bunch of guards running torward me. I shot through the air and went at warp seed. I thought I was safe until I saw more Irken ships flying after me. I'm screwed. But that doesn't stop me, I continue to fly as fast as the ship will go, but then they start shooting at me.

I started shooting back at them with the missles attatched to the back of the ship. I think I killed a few. Soon I saw a missle coming straight at the ship, I tried to avoid it but it was too late. The missle hit the back of the ship and the ship started to spiral out of control. Suddenly my ship was in a some kind of tractor beam, and everything went dark. I woke up in front of the Tallests chained up.

"Hey, the defect's awake!" Purple yelled in that voice of his...that stupid high pitched voice...

"Oh yeah, I guess she is" Red replied.

"What do you want from me? What did I EVER do to anybody? Why am I in a prison? WHY?" I asked all the questions that were on my mind.

"Because...your a defect, and we don't want you contaminating the other Irkns" Purple said...That was such a stupid reason.

"But, we do have some good news for you...Or bad news...We will be sending you to Earth, you know, the planet Zim's on?" Red informed me. FINALLY! I'M GOING SOMEWHERE ELSE! I kida feel sorry for Zim...the entire Irken race hates him even though he tries so hard to impress the Tallests.

"Thank you...my Tallests" I struggled with the my Tallests part...I hated them, but i'm not gonna blow my chance to get off Irk.

The Tallests called ZIm and whatever, they told him I was coming to 'help him' with destroying Earth...I knew I had nothing to worry about though, Zim's plans never work, one time he almost destroyed Irk...too bad he didn't succeed...Then I would've been dead and no other alien race would have to deal with the Irkens...Oh well. They sent me to Earth still chained up. It took SIX MONTHS. Dang that was a long six months! My ship crashed in someone's front yard, I couldn't get out of the ship because I was still chained up. The the ship opened, and II heard a voice.

"You must be the help the Tallests sent..." I turned around. Yup, that was Zim alright, just as short as I remembered him.

* * *

Hey, sorry if this seems kinda rushed, I wrote it right before I had to go to bed... Also, this story is for a friend of mine, she really wanted me to write a story like this, so I did! Please review! Sorry if this chapter sucked!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah...can you unchain me or something?" I asked tired of being chained.

"Fine, Fine...GIR!" Then a SIR unit (that was obviously useless) came with a lazer cutter. Zim then cut me out of the chains and I stretched my arms after the long journey.

"So, how many years of training have you had?"

"None" I said blankly.

"NONE? HOW COULD YOU HAVE HAD NONE?"

"Well, because i'm a defect with emotions and I was locked up all my life"

"Your a defect? HOW DARE THEY SEND A DEFECT TO ZIM! Although I guess you must be of some use if the Tallest sent you...they wouldn't send me a useless defect..."

"I'm sure they wouldn't..."

"Anyhow...I have a job for you to do!"

"Cool, what is it?"

"I want you to murder someone..." I didn't feel very good about this mission, but I wasn't about to get sent back to Irk.

"Who?"

"The Dib...If he was gone this FILTHY planet would be so much easier to conquer!"

"Ok, what does he look like?" ZIm then proceeded to pull something out of his PAK and show me a bunch of videos from the secruity camera of Dib sneaking in.

"OK then..."

"You will need a disguise...hmm..." He ran inside and came back with some kind of cirlce like device that looked like a hoola hoop. He placed the hoola hoop thing over my head and I was engulfed in some sort of room...I felt something happen and then the room I was in was gone.

"...What just happened?"

"You have your discuise on now! And it's ALMOST as ingenious as the alighty Zim's discuise is!" I looked at my hand... It wasn't green anymore... I looked in a reflction in a puddle. I had this...stuff coming out of my head! It was a bright green, and it was kinda short...it didn't go past the ears I now had and the middle of it was sticking up. I thought was cool!

"Cool! What's this stuff on my head?"

"Hair, and you now have what humans would say, a mohawk. It's actually quite unusual for females to have them"

"I AM unusual, i'm a defect with emotions!" I replied. I liked being an...Earthanoid? Whatever they were called... I noticed I was wearing A black skirt, and a green top. I had black boots that came up to my knees. I like being on this planet...people here are unique, they don't all look the same like on Irk. On Irk the only basic difference was eye color and height. There were other differences too, but all Irkens always looked the same to me...

"Emotions? You mean you can feel these, EMOTIONS, like the filthy pig smellies?"

"Yeah..."

"PERFECT! THIS MEANS YOU WILL FIT IN BETTER! YOU CAN USE THESE EMOTIONS TO MANIPULATE THE HUMANS!"

"OK then!" I yelled kinda confused. I changed myself into my normal gray eyed Irken form using this watch thing. WIth it I could change from Irken to human or from human to Irken in the press of a button.

After that ZIm showed me the entire base, there was some interesting stuff in that base. After that it was apparently night time and I had to sleep on the couch. ZIm's couch was actually pretty comfortbale. So comfortable Zim's little robot decided to sleep on my head. At least my head was warm that night.

I woke up on the couch. GIr still sleeping on my head. He might have been an insane robot, but he was actually quite fun to be around. I got up, pressed the little button that made me look human and walked outside. ZIm was already outside, looking rather annoyed.

"Hey" I said yawning sleepily.

"Hey? That's all you have to say? Your gonna make us late!"

"Well sorry..." I said as we both started walking to skool. When I got there the teacher introduced me, but realized she didn't know my name. Since no one had ever given me a name I made one up off the top of my head.

"My name's Zoey" Ms. Bitters sent me to a desk (the kid that use to sit there fell through some trap door...) and I took a seat. I looked beside me and saw some kid with glasses glaring at Zim.

"He's an alien you know" He said not breaking his glare. Then I noticed he was the guy I was suppose to murder...

"Sure he is..."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?"

"I never said I didn't..."

"Do you believe me or not?"

"I don't know..." He was acting kinda jumpy...

"Wait...are YOU an alien? The last new kid was an alien and she almost filled Earth with snacks for her leaders!"  
"Heh...Me? An alien? No way!"

"Ok then..." He sounded like he was still kinda suspicious. The rest of the class the teacher talked about dooom and how the universe will implode one day...She kinda scared me... After class there was lunch... I tried to eat some of the food but I almost barfed. It was horrible! The food I got once every 5 years on Irk tasted better then this crap! I looked over at that big headed kid. His head wasn't that big, but I didn't know his name... he was sitting alone with a girl playing a video game. I walked over to him. I decided if I became friends with him he would trust me, and it would be easier to murder him... I didn't wanna murder anybody, but I just CAN'T go back to Irk!

"Hey..." I said sitting down next to him.

"Hi... Hey Gaz, this is the new girl, Zoey"

The girl looked at me for a second. "Dib thinks your an alien. Cool hair by the way" she said returning to her video game.

I gave Dib a weird glare. "You still think i'm alien? You know, I came over here to tell you I beieve you, but I guess I can't believe someone who thinks i'm an alien" I said trying to walk away.

"WAIT! You believe me?"

I nodded. "Of course...there's just something about Zim that seems...strange."

"FINALLY! Someone believes me!"

"Yeah...I have to be going now..." I said walking off. I sat by Zim.

"When are you going to murder that pig beast?" He asked annoyed.

"After I gain his complete trust and he thinks i'm on his side."

"YOUR SIDING WITH THE DIB?"

"NO! I'm pretending to believe him or whatever so he'll trust me, when he least expects it i'll murder him.

"Excellent..." He said in an evil whisper.

"Yeah..." I responded looking over at Dib. He was kinda annoying... He was also hard to trick, and he gets way too suspicious...pretending to be his friend is gonna be hard. 

* * *

Second chapter, I worked really hard on this chapter, so please, PLEASE review it! I am aware that I mispelled the word torture numerous times in the last chapter...Sorry about that, I was in a rush when I wrote that chapter. I know your thinking "Wait, Zoey doesnt like Dib! The summary said she liked Dib!" well they just met, and I don't think someone can fall in love within 3 seconds...so yeah... Anyway, please review! Sorry for spelling errors!


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch everyone went back to class where we learned yet again about doom. Class was getting pretty boring until Dib passed me a note. I opened it up. It read 'meet me at recess'. I wrote down 'sure' and passed it back to him. Too bad the teacher caught us passing the note and took it away from us. She then proceeded to read it to the entire class.

"LOOKS LIKE DIB'S GOTTA DATE!" Some kid yelled. I slunked down in my seat kinda emarassed. I looked over at Dib. His face was kinda red and he was trying not to make eye contact with anyone. The rest of that class was spent being made fun of by the entire class. Finally recess came and I went to go meet Dib.

"Hey" I said simply.

"Hi" He said still trying not to make eye contact.

"Can you believe them? Thinking we had a date or whatever?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah...they can be kinda stupid sometimes..." I laughed at this comment.

"So why'd you want see me?"

"I thought we could talk about paranormal studies. But you probably think paranormal studies are dumb, don't you?"

"Sounds pretty interesting" I said trying my best to be friendly. It wasn't that hard, it's not like Dib was a jerk or anything. Why does ZIm want him dead? Well I guess because he knows Zim's an alien... Oh well. Dib and I sat on this brick wall and discussed his paranormal studies. It was actually kind of interesting.

"Wanna come to my house after skool? We can spy on Zim with the camera I implanted in his house!" I was about to say yes when I saw Zim giving me an evil stare.

"...Sorry, I can't. Maybe another time"

"Ok then" Dib replied. After that we had to go back inside and once again the teacher ranted about destruction. Does she ever stop talking about doom? Anyway, after that we got to go home (FINALLY). I walked back to the base and when I got there Zim wasn't looking too happy.

"You said you weren't on the Dib's side!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why were you speaking to him about his stupid paranormal dirt? And why did you tell him you believed him?"

"I was ACTING! I was talking to him about paranormal studies because if i'm gonna act like his friend I have to get along with him."

"Fine" He mumbled under his breath. "Just make sure when you kill him, it's slow and painful"

"Ok..." I said kinda resenting agreeing to kill Dib. He didn't seem like he needed to die... I kinda felt bad for him, no one seemed to believe him. The rest of that day Zim made me search the ENTIRE base for that camera Dib implanted. It took about 2 hours to find that thing, Dib hid it really good. I turned my dicuise thing off first though, cuz if Dib was watching that camera and saw me he would be really suspicious.

"I'm going to bed" I said yawning and walking torward the couch.

"You can't! We have much work to do!"

"Like what?"

"You have to help me with my latest plan to take over the Earth! I am going to create a...a...a...AH! I forgot!"

"Aww, that's too bad" I said going to lay on the couch. At that moment Gir decided to ambush my head.

"!" He yelled while pouncing on my head.

"Umm...hi again."

"YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE TACOS!"

"Thanks" I said closing my eyes. I was use to his weird comments by now. I soon fell asleep with Gir hugging my antennas. I woke up the next morning with Zim staring angrily at me.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily sitting up. Gir was clinging to my head.

"I remembered the plan last night! When I looked over you were asleep on the couch!"

"You could've woke me up you know."

"...I knew that!" He yelled in defeat. I felt Gir jump off my head and run into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Skool didn't start for 20 more minutes anyway. Gir came running to me with a plate of some kind of food.

"I MADE WAFFLES!" He yelled happily. "Want some?"

"No thanks, i'm not that hung-"

"AHHHH! WAHHH! AHHH! WAHHHHH!"

"Ok, ok, i'll eat some!" I yelled trying to calm him down. As soon as I said those words he stopped screaming, and handed me the waffles. I saw him run back into the kitchen and come back with more, which he handed to Zim. I tried some...They actally tasted pretty good! Soon I was done eating and it was time to go to skool. I turned on my discuise and left for skool with Zim.

"Exactly how long will it be until you kill the Dib-Stink?"

"I dunno... Until he completly trusts me"

"That shouldn't take too long...He seems to trust anyone who believes him"

"Heh...yeah..." After a few minutes of walking I heard someone running behind us. I turned around to see who it was but as soon as I did Zim was tackled by Dib.

"Stay away from her, alien! She's on my side, not yours!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Zim yelled shoving Dib off. After a little more yelling Dib and Zim werre in a full out fight. A few seconds later DIb's sister Gaz walked by, looked at me, and said

"Yeah, that happens everyday" before walking off to Skool. I watched them fight for a few more minutes until I decided to break up the fight. I stepped between them, which was a HORIBLE idea, cuz as soon as I did that I got punched in the face by Zim who was trying to hit Dib.

"OW!" I yelled pushing Zim into a mailbox.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH ZIM!"

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" I yelled holding my eye. It was hurting pretty bad.

"I WAS AIMING FOR THE DIB STINK, YOU STEPPED IN FRONT OF ME!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled pulling him away after he tried to attack Dib again. Zim has anger issues... I do too but still... Zim of course angrily stomped to Skool leaving Dib on the ground kinda bruised. I helped him up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, this happens everyday...i'm use to it by now."

"Ok then."

"You have a black eye..." DIb said staring at my eye.

"Really? That sucks... Now people are gonna think I got into a fight...Oh well" I said not really caring.

"We better get to Skool! We're gonna be late" He said hurrying to get to Skool. I followed him and we got to Skool right before the bell rang.

"HA! Almost late AGAIN Dib!" Zim taunted. Dib sighed and walked to his seat. I walked to my seat and class started again. Another lesson about doom and then lunch. I sat with Dib and we started talking about more paranormal stuff. I could tell Zim was annoyed with me pretending to be Dib's friend, but hey, he wanted him dead, Dib will NEVER suspect his best friend to hurt him. I didn't wanna kill Dib...he was a nice guy, and the thought of killing someone who's actually nice to me made me feel uncomfortable. What am i gonna do? Dib and I are already pretty good friends and it's only been a day and a half. Soon we'll be best friends and Zim will expect me to kill him. Most people make fun of Dib, I don't get why they do, he's a nice guy, and actually kinda cute...WHAT AM I SAYING? I can't get attached to him! I'm gonna kill him and that's that...

"Zoey?"

"Huh?" I said snapping back from my thoughts.

"You know, your the only REAL person to believe me, no one else ever did. I can also talk about my paranormal studies around you, and you don't even get annoyed!"

"Yup..." I said feeling bad I had to kill him.

"Your a great friend" he said smiling. I wanted to die, he really trusted me. I felt so guilty, I can't kill him. Even though i'm suppose to be pretending, I really am his friend, it's not pretending, and i'll go back to Irk before I kill him and break his trust. That I was sure of.

* * *

Hey, sorry, I would've updated sooner but my computer deleted this chapter and I had to start all over...hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review or Dib will go crazy! Oh wait...


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of that day went on like normal. Nothing special really happened. After class we went to recess and Dib and I talked about paranormal stuff. Aliens. He wanted me to come over and watch an alien aptopsy video with him... I declined for obvious reasons. Dib told me he was monitering that camera he planted in Zim's base when another Irken came and shut it off...hehe...

"So umm... wanna help me look for paranormal beings later?" Dib asked.

"Sure..." I replied not really paying attention.

"Great! We can look for bigfoot in the woods!"

"Huh?" I asked now paying attention. "Oh, yeah! sure, that sounds cool." Recess ended, we went to class, blah blah blah. After skool was out I quickly told Zim I was going to look for bigfoot with Dib and went off to find Dib. Zim didn't really seem too happy... meh, I didn't really care. Dib and I walked all the way to the woods, which was about 30 minutes away on the other side of town. Dib had a bunch of weird looking cameras and stuff...

"Ok, first we gotta put up all these cameras, we'll only put them up around places were there have been reported sightings though"

"K" I replied simply. So after that me and Dib started to put up all the cameras. I was trying to hang one in a tree when I saw this big lumpy looking thing...I of course decided to poked it with a stick, causing a hole to be made in the side of it. Then thousands of these black and yellow things started attacking me!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out. Not so much in pain, but because I had no idea what was going on. I fell out of the tree and landed on my leg...same leg that had just healed too... I couldn't move my leg. "I can't move my leg..." I said suprisingly calm.

"I think you broke it..." Dib replied.

"Yeah, probably" I replied. I reached for a big branch and used it to help myself up off the ground. "I'll fix it later."

"Shouldn't you go see a doctor or something?"

"Pshhh, last time I broke a leg I handled it myself. I usually get hurt pretty often. Not that i'm clumsy, I just find myself in bad situations sometimes..."

"Ok then... it's a 30 minute walk from here back to the other side of town, you sure you'll be ok with just that stick?"

"Considering I survived being beaten for my entire life, often left with something broken and no one to help me, yeah"

"You got beaten?" Crap, that slipped!

"...Yeah... I don't wanna talk about"

"OK then..." After that Dib and I walked- or limped- back to the other side of town. Dib wanted to help me but I told him I was fine. We were halway there and I was struggling to walk. I kept walking anyway though. My leg was really hurting.

"Ow...my leg's starting to hurt"

"That's cuz you broke it..."

"NAH, you think?" I replied sarcasticly. I tried to walk, or limp more, but I could barely move it my leg. So close...We were almost to the other side of town! I just couldn't take it much more, I felt like I was gonna collapse on the ground.

"You don't look so good..." Dib said looking kinda worried.

"I'm... i'm fine." I said. I lied. I am not fine. I feel like i'm gonna pass out. I felt like something was dripping down my shirt. I looked down. What I saw made me gasp in shock. I was bleeding out of my stomach! What the hell happened? "I'm bleeding!"

"Maybe you should go to a doctor..." Dib suggested with a kind of nervous look on his face...he's so cute when he's nervous...Wait what? Ignore that last part please...

"NO! I'll be fine!"

"ok..." Finally we made it back home!

"See ya tomorrow!" I yelled running as fast as I could. (Which wasn't very fast considering I was now bleeding and had a broken leg) I ran to the base and grabbed the medical kit, patched my self up, and laid on the couch. Zim came out from the toliet

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Getting injured in the woods with Dib..."

"Yes...The DIB is dangerous, he must have planned that!"

"No, I got stung by bees, and fell out of a tree..."

"Bees..." He whispered under his breathe.

"Yeah...I'm gonna take a nap now!" I said closing my eyes.

"Fine, but tomorrow is the weekend, no Skool, and YOU are helping ME plan a new plan! Not help DIB with his paranormal studies!"

"Ok, ok... but...Why do you want Dib dead? I mean he's kind of nice..." I shouldn't have said that, Zim freaked out and started ranting loudly about all the 'evil' things Dib does. My mind drifted away as I thought of the day...why was I bleeding? Did I land on something? Why wasn't I bleeding before? Then I remembered...

_FLASHBACK_

_I lay there on the cold metal table, I was being experimented on. I was only a smeet. I felt the scalpal slide across my stomach. I cried out in pain. Some tall looking Irken placed something in my stomach and sewed it up..._

_"I have implanted a locater in your stomach, if you are within 50000 miles of your prison cell, it will slowly drill through your stomach, killing you."_

_I wimpered. I was just a little smeet, yet I was already suffereing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed. It's a good thing I got back to the base when I did, if I hadn't I would've died right there in front of Dib. Then I realized something. They didn't take it out, because the Tallests thought it would kill me! They never wanted to give me a second chance, they knew it would drill out and I would die! Those little-

"Are you listening?" Zim asked annoyed, interupting my thoughts.

"No, not really" I replied. Zim growled.

"Just be awake by 9:00 AM tommorow!"

"Ok" I said yawning. I closed my eyes when I felt something on my head. Then I heard Gir's voice.

"Awww, your leg got hurted!" I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, but i'm ok now"

"Taco man said to give you this!" Gir replied handing me a burrito.

"Thanks Gir" I said eating the burrito.

Instead of snuggling up on my head Gir slept next to my broken leg. I turned off my discuise and went back to my Irken form. I still had a broken leg though... at least the cast I put on it was still there. My mind soon drifted off and I fell asleep with Gir next to my leg.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't have much time to proof read it. Yeah, 50000 miles seems a little long but we're talking Irken technology, it's pretty advanced and could easily travel 50000 miles...so yeah... If your curious as to why the tracker thing didn't drill out of her stomach sooner, I have an explination! It was kind of old and didn't work that fast, after she got out of the range or whatever it activated but kinda sat there, and then she fell out of the tree it was enough to help it start slowly drilling. By the time they were almost home it had finally drilled out and fallen out of her shirt without either of them noticing... so yeah! Hopefully it makes a little more sence now!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning. Zim was standing over me angrily.

"...Yes?"

"I told you to wake up at 9:00 AM, it's 10:00 AM!"

"...oops..."

"Do you know how long i've been waiting for you to wake up?"

"...Since you were standing right there, couldn't you have just woke me up sometime before 10:00 AM? Seriously, do you not understand that I can be woken up?"

"SILENCE! Now, Follow me to the lab!"

"Uggghhhhh!"

"Don't complain!" Zim yelled walking torward the lab. Then he suddenly tripped over a taco. "GAH! WHO PUT THE TACO THERE?"

"I DIIIIID!" Gir yelled excitedly.

"So much for don't complain..." I mumbled under my breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Most of that day was spent helping Zim do whatever. Around the middle of the day Zim sent me to go spy on Dib. So I did. My cast was gone by now, Irkens heal quicker then most living things.

I walked up to his house and knocked on the door. Dib opened it.

"Oh, hi Zoey... How'd you find my house?" It was then that I realized he'd never told me where he lived...ANd it was Zim that gave me directions. I was trying to think of something.

"I ...uh, saw you walking in this house a few days ago..."

"Oh, ok... Well, come on! I wanna show you the footage I captured off of those cameras we planted! ...Speaking of that, didn't you break your leg?"

"Oh, turns out it wasn't broken, I just...bruised it..."

"Oh, ok.. Well come on!" He said running up the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled running after him. Once we got in his room he pulled out a laptop and clicked stuff until a video came up.

"Here, watch this! It's so cool!" He clicked play, and after a few minutes nothing happened.

"...Is this it?"

"No, keep watching!"

I kept watching. And after a reaaalllly long time something walked in front of the camera... Something that looked human-ish, but way hairier.

"Woah! That's amazing!"

"I know right? I can't wait to show it to the Swollen Eyeball Network!"

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's this secret orginization that studies the paranormal... Don't tell anyone"

" I won't" Me and Dib spent the rest of the day looking at paranormal pictures and videos and stuff... Man, he REALLY was interested in the paranormal. So much it was actually kinda scary, considering i'm an alien in discuise... Though he'll never know that...

I hope.

* * *

Wow, it's been a REALLY long time. I apologize for the long wait, but I promise to start updating! Anyways, I know this chapter was kinda short, but i've been working on a lot of stories. Ya hear that? So if you're a fan of any of my other stories then get ready for new chapters! I'M BACK BABY!

...Ahem... Anyway, please review!


End file.
